


Hanahaki disease au tordedd fanfiction

by Skylar_Norski



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Multi, hanahaki disease au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 13:25:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 7,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12682839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylar_Norski/pseuds/Skylar_Norski
Summary: So its basically take place after the end(and during in flashbacks but who cares) and  while edd looks through old memories and realizes that Tord will never love him, he gets the hanahaki disease (a disease caused by one sided love) and is coughing up red rose petals. (Tom and Matt are a couple in the story) after edds friends, tom and matt find out about it they confront tord and he acts as if he doesnt care. Tom, worried for his friend and stuff, gets into a fight with tord. Tord finally agrees to help cure the disease, meaning him spending 90% of his time with him. (There are two cures for it but ill let you guys find out in the story)





	1. Chapter 1

Tom jumped and twirled his harpoon and point it at the figure that was trying to unlock his bedroom door. The figure flinched but shook his head and put on a smirk, taking a step forward. “Hello old friends.” he said in his thick norwegian accent. Tom gasped and Edd peeked around the corner to see what was going on. He smiled and ran up to his friend, throwing his arms around his waist. “Tord! We missed you so much!” “No we didn't.”

“We are so happy your back.” Tord’s gritted his teeth and gave edd a fake smile, trying to release himself of Edd's tight grip. “Yeah. Yeah. I missed you guys too.” “Better if you didn't come back.” Tom scoffed as Matt walked in. “What's going on?” he asked looking at tom as he put the rest of the cookie he was eating into his mouth. “The stupid Commie came back.” Matt looked innocently confused. “Who?” “Tord. Don't you remember?” Matt swallowed and put his finger on his bottom lip, trying to think. “Umm…” “He used to live here…” Edd said trying to help. “Yeah, used to.” Tom growled eying Tord with pure hatred. Tord bared his teeth, raising his head in disgust. 

“I don't remember…” Matt said, frowning. Tom hugged the ginger. “It's okay babe. He's too much of an idiot to remember about.” Matt smiled and kissed his lips, making Tord cringe. “When did they start dating?” he asked, grossed out. “Um. A while, maybe five or six years? I can't remember.” Edd replied, giving Tord a smile. “Ok… well,”he put his arm around Edd's waist and guided him away from the door. “We got some catching up to do.”  
~~~~  
“Tord what's going on!?” Edd yelled. The giant, red robot turned and he and Matt were able to see Tord through the blue stained glass. “Oh, hey! Thanks for keeping this safe for me. I appreciate it.” Edd frowned and looked down at the ground for a moment before looking back at Tord. “But... I thought we were friends…” “Ha! No, never. Why do I need friends when i got this I’m UNSTOPPABLE!” he started to laugh evilly and Edd’s heart shattered. He was literally on the verge of tears. “So long old friends!”

There was sound coming from the rubble as Tom raised himself slowly and turned around, aiming him harpoon up at Tord’s robot. “I… Am not.. Your FRIEND!!” He fired the harpoon, causing the robot to explode. Edd frowned and shook his head and followed Matt as they rushed to Tom's aid. “To bad we have nowhere to go.” Edd sighed as he and put one of Tom's arms around his shoulder and helped him up and out of the rubble.  
(Back to the present!)  
Edd sat alone in his apartment on the couch. He looked down at the book he was holding, gazing at photos of the gang on their many adventures. Though, 98% didnt have Tord, since he wasn't there for many of them. Edd frowned and flipped the pages to the very back, where he had put picture of Tord and him hanging out with each other. 

He gazed at one in particular, one of which he loved the most. It was a face shot taken by Tord, his cheek pressed against Edd's. A tear or two fell on the picture, luckily being protected by plastic. Edd sniffled and began to cry. His hands began to shake as he held the book tightly in his hands. ‘He'll never love me.

No matter how much I wish he did.’ His breathing became suddenly hard to do and Edd began to cough. The coughing didn't stop and Edd dropped the book and put one hand on his stomach with the other covering his mouth. He leaned forward and the coughing became louder. Edd moved his hand quickly away from him mouth and threw up.

Though, it wasn't vomit at all, just flower petals. Red rose petals fell from his mouth, mixed with some blood. Edd cried more because of the pain in his throat. Once he was sure he was done, he rushed into his bathroom and wiped his face with a towel. He looked at himself with fear in his eyes. “What the hell is wrong with me…” he asked raising his shaking hand to his lips.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So its basically take place after the end(and during in flashbacks but who cares) and while edd looks through old memories and realizes that Tord will never love him, he gets the hanahaki disease (a disease caused by one sided love) and is coughing up red rose petals. (Tom and Matt are a couple in the story) after edds friends, tom and matt find out about it they confront tord and he acts as if he doesnt care. Tom, worried for his friend and stuff, gets into a fight with tord. Tord finally agrees to help cure the disease, meaning him spending 90% of his time with him. (There are two cures for it but ill let you guys find out in the story)

It has been a three days after the incident with the flowers. Edd had decided to write about things, since he was to afraid to tell Matt and Tom. He had bought himself a hardcover green journal so he could do it. He sat on his bed, grabbing his book from his dresser and a red mechanical pencil and began to write.  
June 15  
It been three days since i started to throw up flowers. Everyday, every moment. Actually… take that back, more like every two or three hours. I'm too nervous to hang out with Tom and Matt. Let alone leave the safety of my home. But, i can't promise I'll follow my hope on hiding this forever… I'm on my last cola and i know i won't last long without it.

Edd looked up from his journal as he heard a knock coming from the front door of his apartment. He shut the book immediately and hid it under his pillow and jumped off his bed. He picked up his cola can and calmly walked towards the door. He unlocked it and opened it a little bit. Matt and Tom were at the door waiting patiently for him to answer. Matt smiled. 

“Hey Edd! Wanna hang out with me and Tom? We’re going to watch the new movie that just came out!” Edd frowned. “Um… i don't think i should-” Edd suddenly lurched forward and threw up the petals and blood onto the floor. Matt and Tom looked at him with shock. “Oh my god! Edd are you okay?!” Matt cried. Tom moved Matt away and watched Edd throw up. 

He didn't know if it was contagious or not and he sure didn't want Matt catching it if it was. They looked at each other and then at Edd who was crying now. “Forget the movie, we are taking you to the hospital. This isn't normal!” Tom growled picking him up. “Matt closed the door and get me a trash bag.” 

“Why?” “Well i don't want blood and rose petals all over the furniture of the car!” Matt nodded and closed Edd's door and ran into his and Tom's apartment. Edd coughed a bit. He stopped throwing up for now. Matt rushed out with a trash bag. Edd frowned. “I'm sorry i ruined your guy's plans.” he said as they got into the car. 

“Well your health is more important than some damn movie.” Tom replied as he started the car. Edd smiled weakly. “Thanks Tom.” Matt smiled. “This is one of the reasons why i love him.” Matt told Edd. Edd nodded, feeling somewhat sad for being the third wheel of the group. 

Thirty minutes later, Tom parked in one of the spot in the hospital’s parking lot. Tom, Matt, and Edd got out of the car, Matt carrying the trash bag just in case. They entered the hospital and Edd and Matt sat down in one of the seats as tom talked to the woman behind the desk. 

Edd flinched when he heard a loud sound. Tom had slammed his fist down in anger and began to yell at the woman. “I'm not joking! My friend literally threw up rose petals and fricking blood and you say I'm just trying to joke around?” 

The woman raised her hands, her eyes wide. “Okay sir. I'm sorry, just calm down.” She gave him a clipboard with some papers on it. Tom snorted and took it, walking back to the others. He handed edd the clipboard. “Fill this out we can see what's wrong with you.” he said.

Edd nodded and filled out the paper. Matt fiddled with the bottom of his hoodie and moved his legs to and from, showing that he was already bored. “Tom I'm bored!” Tom rested his head on Matt's. “Just take a nap. Ill wake you up when the doctor is ready to see Edd. 

Matt sighed and layed his head on Tom shoulder and fell asleep. Edd finished the paperwork and got up. He extended his hand out, giving her the clipboard. Edd shivered as a cold feeling went down his spine before he covered his mouth and started coughing up some petals, before vomiting up more of it. The woman looked at him in shocked and raised from her seat immediately. She called to another nurse to go fetch the doctor. 

“Sir, follow me.” Edd nodded and covered his mouth, following her quickly into an empty room. She handed him a trash can and he took it and continued to throw up the petals. Tom came in, carry a sleeping Matt. “Wow. Must be pretty bad if she panicked.” Tom told him frowning. Edd gave Tom a look. Tom sat down in a chair.

“So is this the first time?” he asked. “No… it happened three days ago after i had said some things.” Edd replied shaking his head. “What did you say?” Edd blushed and opened his mouth to tell him but said nothing. The doctor came in with a worried look on his face. 

“The nurse told me you were vomiting petals. You won't mind explaining the issue do you?” Edd frowned. He told the doctor what he had just told Tom and the doctor took out his cell phone and looked up something. “You seem to have the Hanahaki disease Mr. Guld.” “What is it?” “It's a disease caused by one sided love, originating from Japan.” “Is there a cure?” he asked smiling hopefully. “Yes. Though, you may not like them very much.” “Tell me please.” “There are many ways this trope is used. The happy ending version is when the object of the victim's love returns their affections, thus making the love no longer unrequited. The victim is then cured of the disease.  
The most common version is when the victim's lungs get filled with the flowers and their respiratory system grows roots. They choke on their own blood and petals, and die. Its popularity is due to the angst that comes with the character death.  
Another version is when the flowers are surgically removed, as are the victim's feelings of love, meaning they can no longer love the person they once loved. Sometimes this also removes the victim's ability to ever love again.” the doctor read the cure to him from the article. 

Edd gulped, he didn't want to do the surgical one. “What happened if i can't do them?” he asked nervously. “The disease with kill you. Are you okay with taking the surgical cure it will be easier.” Edd shook his head no and got up. “Thanks anyways doc.” he said motioning Tom to get up. “Well i wish you luck Edd.” the doctor replied as they left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Edd was silent in the car ride home. Matt would try to make him smile but Edd just turned away and stared out the window. "Leave me alone Matt. " he said calmly. Matt frowned and bit his lips, looking down. Tom drove, his 'eyes' on the road, looking at them in the rear view mirror from time to time.

"Want to stop and get something?" Tom asked. Edd shrugged and continued to stare blankly out the window. "Sure I guess." Tom sighed. "Edd you okay?" "Yes." "Want to make up some puns?" "Naw." 

Tom nodded, drumming his fingers on the wheel. He drove the car into a drive thru, ordering two burgers and a cola can, after Edd said he wasnt hungry. (Im making this depressing. Ill make it better...)

Edd smiled as he got the cola. He drinked it. Matt smiled and carefully unwrapping the paper covering his food. "Glad your smiling Edd." Edd laughed. "Cola is my life! This always makes me happy." Tom chuckled. "Edd your r-EDD-diculous." 

Edd leaned forward and punched him in the arm. "Ow! What was that for?" He asked. Edd pointed at himself. "Im the pun maker. You cant make the puns." "Ok. Ill keep doing it." Tom teased. Edd stuck his tongue out. He felt so much better. Hanging out with Matt and Tom made him happy. He decided to stop stressing out over the disease and started making many puns, making them laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry, if this is short. I kinda am disappointed at myself but i was super tired while writing this. Oi! And the next chapter or so is with Tord! Enjoy this little chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

(Tords pov)

Tord opened his eyes and blinked. His alarm was going off, loudly making annoying noises. It was 4:30 in the morning as he got out from under the covers, turning off the alarm clock, and walking into the bathroom.

He rinsed his face a bit to wake him up more before combing his hair and brushing his teeth. He walked out of the bathroom and sighed. It has been a year or so since he left the guys, AGAIN, and since then it been nothing but hell. Partially because of the agonizing surgeries and the work. 

Tord really didn't feel like going to work today, frowning as he got dressed. He really wanted to fallback onto his bed and sleep, since the day before had been stressful. Tord knew today would be even more boring than the last because he had to go to a stupid meeting at noon to discuss some matters.

Tord snuck his phone into his pocket and left the room. He straightened his back and put on a serious look, putting his hands behind his back. He had to look this way to he army. Strong, cold and emotionless. Truly he was a big softie who had rather watch hentai all day than do paperwork and yell at people.

He reached his office and sat in his chair, starting the paperwork. He wasn't in the mood for it after a while and took out his phone, qatching some hentai on low sound. Tord stopped and looked up as the door of his office opened.

Pat peeked into the room. "What did i say about knocking?" Tord asked, turning off his phone and hiding it quickly. Pat walked in and rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry sir but the others decided to start the meeting early because of something inportant." 

Tord huffed and raised from his seat. "Very well then. Go fetch Paul." Pat nodded and ran off. Tord mumbled some norwegian curse words as he made his way to the meeting room. 

(A/N: dang this chapter is boring so far. But then again, i cant rush things...*sighs*)

(Timeskip) 

Tord wasn't very happy. The meeting had been super stressful, which gave him a headache. Tord needed to find something calming. He took out his phone and decided to talk to his old friends. He scrolled through his contacts. "Matt? Nope. Tom? Hell no. Edd?" Edd was the only one who has not gotten hurt or so during the incident and Tord knew he was soft and forgiving. He clicked on Edd and began to text him.

Tord: Hey Edd you there?

Tord waited a couple of minutes, staring at the screen. Before Edd finally replied.

Edd: Oh! Hi Tord. It's been awhile...

Tord: Ye. I'm sorry if i hurt you guys. The thought of power got the best of me.

Edd: It's alright! How are you doing?

Tord: ... eh stressed. You?

Edd: ...

Tord: ?

Tord: You ok?

Edd: Um. Yeah. Sorry. I just am sick thats all.

Tord: Oh, Well I hope you get better.

Edd: Thanks Tord. Though I'm confused on why you would be talking to me. After everything and all...

Tord: I know, Tom I would never talk to and Matt most likely wouldn't know i was texting him. Lol

Tord: And I didn't mean what I said. Power got the best of me...

Edd: Oh shut it. It's in the past so lets forget about it. 

Tord: Lmao

Edd: ºwº

Tord laughed. It was nice to talk to Edd. He was always reasonable, even if he adds stupid puns into it. 

Edd: Oh! Wanna hang out?

He frowned and sat on his bed getting comfortable. He tilted his head upwards and stared at the ceiling, thinking about how he should respond. Tord frowned and shook his head, he wouldn't be able to since he had to be here at work, and it wouldn't be fair to keep having Pau or Pat taking the role of Red Leader as much as he used to have them do. 

Tord: Sorry Edd. I'm busy with work.

Edd: Can i visit you sometime?

Tord: No no no! Please don't. I wouldn't recommend it. 

Edd: Oh...

Tord: Sorry Edd.

Edd: It's fine. 

Edd: Anyway, i gotta go. Bye Tord.

Tord: Talk to you later.

Edd: Talk to you later!

Tord put his phone down and sighed. Well that was quick. He took off his blue army jacket and boots and dropped them onto the floor, knowing he might pick it up later. He laid down on his back and closed his eyes and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Tord walked down the street. He had just left the base an hour or so ago and was now strolling through the streets of london. He needed to get away from the work, since each day it has become more and more stressful. Being Red Leader was never easy, Tord was okay with that. He knew that everything he was doing would all pay off in the end. 

Tord looked around the area, he been to this part of town many times but now it seemed he was looking for something. As he passed an apartment building, something ran into him, knocking him to the ground. 

His hoodie came off his head, exposing his face and his signature horn styled hair. He grumbled and looked at the person who knocked him over. The male began to apologized. "I'm really sorry! I wasn't paying attention and-" Tord cut him off. "Edd?" 

Edd looked up at him. "Tord? Is that you? I thought you said you were busy with work?" Tord got to his feet and helped him up. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I'm just taking a break. How are you doing?" Edd smiled. "Um, ok really." He coughed 

"Still sick?" Tord asked. "Yeah... but it doesn't matter, just a slight cough." Tord frowned. "You should go home and get some rest. Would you like for me to walk you home?"

Edd blushed. "Uh, sure if your okay with that." Tord chuckled. "I wouldn't be asking if i didn't want to." Edd nodded. "True though we literally are right next to it." "Really?" Edd pointed at the apartment building behind him. "I live on the third floor." 

Tord looked at it. He put his arm around his shoulder and they walked into the building. They silently went up the three flights of stairs and down the hall. Edd stopped in front of one of the doors and took out his keys, unlocking the door and opening it wide. 

"Want to come in?" Edd asked him. Tord was hesitate at first but nodded and entered the apartment. The walls were of course green and the floor a tanish color. "Wow, this looks nice."

Edd laughed as he opened a can of cola. "Really? I haven't cleaned this house in two days." Tord laughed. "So, um...what do want to do?" Edd asked smiling nervously, his face becoming slightly red. 

"Watch a movie maybe. It's been awhile since we did that." "Yeah, last time was when you came back and... yeah..." Edd didn't want to think about it. 

Tord sat down on the couch as Edd put in the dvd. Edd sat right next to Tord. He smiled. "Glad to have you here Tord." "Thanks. Though I'm surprised you are happy to see my face again." Tord told him. "More like okay to see half your face again." Edd teased. 

Tord groaned and rested his head on the back of the couch. "Don't start with the jokes please." Edd laughed. "Fine. Fine now shush. The movie is starting!" Tord raised his head and looked at the tv. 

(Times skip Edd's pov)

Tord thanked Edd and gave him a hug goodbye as he left his apartment. Edd closed the door and smiled happily.

He hugged himself and squealed. He was so happy during the time Tord was over. Edd did pretend to be scared at the jumpscares so he can have an excuse to cuddle with Tord. 

Edd rushed to his room and took out his journal and pencil. He got himself comfortable and opened his journal. 

August 14

I think im getting better. I have been coughing but i hadn't thrown up at all today. I also hung out with Tord! I managed to cuddle with him.

Edd drew a little tord under the writing.

I hope this happens more often. I believe Matt's birthday is tomorrow. Tom is doing something special with him without me tommorow night and the two and i will hang out during the day. If i dont throw up tommorow that be a blessing.


	6. Chapter 6

Edd licked his ice cream as he scrolled through his social media. Matt and Tom where sharing a root beer float but blowing into their straws making bubbles and laughing.

Edd looked at Tom and Matt, feeling slightly disappointed that he was the third wheel. "Guys, hurry up and finish it so we can go." He told them, looking back at his phone. 

Matt and Tom frowned. They stopped blowing bubbles and began to drink it like normal people. Edd finished his food and opened up his contacts. He scrolled through his contacts.

'Mum, Dad, Matt, Tom, Hellucard, That one guy with the thick brows, Tord.' Edd clicked on Tord's contact.

Edd: Hey, you there?

He waited a couple minutes before Tord replied. 

Tord: Um.. yeah. I'm here. How are you doing? 

Edd: not very well.

Tord: why? Is tom being an asshole again?

Edd chuckled. 

Edd: Naw, its just that im still sick and i have to be the third wheel.

Tord: Ouch. Must be horrible. Why don't you find someone?

Edd: i only have interest in one person so idk if that would be possible...

Tord: ooo! Who is it?! Tell me please! 

Edd: I'd rather not..

Tord: Please! 

Edd: Nope.

Tord: TELL ME! I WANT TO KNOW! ;-;

Edd: Maybe later okay?

Tord: Fine.... 

"I didn't know you where talking to tord." Edd jumped and punched tom in he arm. "Stop looking over my shoulder nosy." Matt giggled. "You should ask tord out." 

Edd face went red and he glared at Matt. "You be quiet." Matt wiggled his eyebrows at Edd and grinned. "Make me." 

Edd huffed and got up from his seat. "Let's go someplace else." He said, handing the waitress the money as she passed him. Tom and Matt got up and held each others hand.

They left the diner and got into the car. Tom sat in the drivers seat as Matt sat in the passenger seat, leaving edd to sit in the back by himself. 

"So where do you want to go?" Tom asked Matt as he started the car. Matt smiled. "Arcade!" Tom smiled and kissed Matt's cheek. Edd frowned. His stomach began to hurt and his throat tingled, making him feel sick. 

"M-Matt, can you h-hand me the plastic b-bag p-please?" Matt frowned and handed it to him. Edd took it and threw up, seeing the bright red petals and blood fill the bag. He coughed a bit, his throat beginning to hurt again.

Tom parked the car in front of the arcade. Edd finished throwing up and got out of the car. He threw away the bag in the nearby trashcan and entered the arcade, following behind Matt and Tom.

Tom paid for some coins and offered edd some. "No thanks tom." "Alright." He and Matt left him alone as they went to play some games.

Edd sighed and looked at the front desk, seeing a familiar red hoodie and devil horns. "T-Tord?"


	7. Chapter 7

Tord looked at Edd, his eyes widened. "Edd is that you?" Edd walked up to him. "Yeah, it's me. It's nice to see you tord." Tord grinned and hugged him tightly. "Edd! I didn't expect to see you here!"

Edd blushed and hugged him back. He snuggled his face into tords hoodie and purred softly, closing his eyes and enjoying the moment. He felt so giddy and happy inside being around him.

"Y-yeah it is." Edd replied, smiling. Tord chuckled and stepped back. "So...who's your crush?" Edd blushed a darker shade of red. He tapped his fingers together nervously and looked away.

Tord looked at him with sad puppy dog eyes. "Please? I won't make fun of you." Edd bit his lip. "I-I don't know..." he began. "Pretty please Edd?" Tord pleaded.

Edd sighed. "Fine. But not here." Tord cheered. Edd grabbed his hand and led him into the bathroom. Edd let go of his hand and looked up at the taller male. Tord put his hands in his hoodie pocket.

"Now can you tell me?" He asked. Edd gulped. "Tord... i have a crush on you and i had it for awhile but i was to nervous to tell you." Tord eyes widened. "I-i hope this doesn't ruin our friendship..." Tord stayed silent, his face turning almost the same color as his hoodie. "T-tord?" Tord bit his lip. Edd covered his face and ran out of the bathroom.

'God. Why did I say it like that...he isnt even interested in someone like me anyways.' he thought. He stumbled into a figure and looked up. To his relief it was Tom, with Matt beside him. "Edd? What's wrong? Your crying." Edd wiped the tears away.

"Edd!" Tom looked up and growled. Tord stopped and bared his teeth at Tom. Tom stepped in front of Edd and glared at Tord. "Did you make him cry?" Edd looked at the two. "T-tom, Tord didn't d-do anything!" He stuttered.

"So? Isn't he the reason why you have the damn hanahaki disease in the first place?" Tom looked at Edd. Edd opened his mouth to speak but quickly closed it.

Tom huffed. "We are going home. Come on Matt." Matt looked up from his mirror and nodded. Tom grabbed Edd's hand and led him back out to the car. Edd looked back at Tord, who was staring blankly at him.

Edd sat in the backseat and sighed. Matt looked at him. "You oka-" "Leave me alone Matt." Matt went quiet. Tom got in the car. Edd glared at him. He crossed his arms. "You know Tom. Your an asshole." Tom ignored him. Edd growled softly and looked out the window.

"Why do you hate Tord so much?" he asked. "Let's see. He's a selfish ass who killed our neighbor, destroyed our house, gave you some stupid disease all for a fucking robot. I never liked the bastard anyway before that."

Matt shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Well why can't you get over it?" "Why don't you stop asking me questions? The last thing i need is to be dealing with how you have some disease over some idiot. Your absolutely pathetic Edd." Tom spat angrily.


	8. Chapter 8

Edd was sobbing, his nose dripped as he hugged a pillow closed to him as he laid there curled up on the bed. He was hurt that Tom would call him pathetic. Tom never said that before.

Edd snuggled his face into the pillow and cried harder as he thought about it. He wanted nothing more than to have Tord there wih him. Cuddling him close and whispering soothing words, as tord did sometimes before the incident.

He calmed down a bit. He heard his phone ring and he reahed for his phone. "Hello?" Edd asked, sniffling. "Hey, its tord. Look. Im sorry if i had done anything at the arcade to hurt your feelings. " 

Edd laid on his back. "No, tord it's not your fault! Tom was just being over protective." He heard Tord sigh. "What about this whole disease thing. What is that about?"

Edd bit his lip nervously. He didnt really know how to explain it to him. "I have the Hanahaki disease..." "The one caused by one sided love? Edd, I'm really sorry."

Edd smiled slightly. "It's alright. " "No. It's not Edd. I caused it. I made you believe i loved you only to have you find out that i used you to get to my giant robot."

"B-but you changed right?" Edd asked, on the verge of tears. It was silent for a few moments. "I... I don't know." "How do you not know?"Edd questioned.

"Can you stop asking me these kinds of questions? Look, I'm not into dating you. I'd rather be your friend instead of your boyfriend. I don't love you."

Edd heart broke. Tears streamed down his face as he began to cry again. "Edd im really sorry, please dont cry! I didn't mean to-" Edd ended the call and curled up into a ball.

(Tord's POV)

Tord frowned as Edd hung up on him. He put the phone down and rested his head in his hands. 'Fuck. Why did I say that? I probably made the disease worse.' Tord huffed and got up from his chair. He walked out of his office, slamming his door really hard.

He walked down to the medical room and knocked. "Yes?" Tord entered the room and looked at the medic. "Ah, Red Leader. What brings you here?" "I have a question." "And what could that question be?" The medic asked. 

Tord sat down. "Do you know about the hanahaki disease?" The medic nodded.

"Hell yeah i do. It is a disease where the victim would cough up flower petals when they suffer from one-sided love. It can be cured through surgical removal, but when the infection is removed, the victim's romantic feelings for their love also disappear."

"Though if they dont do the surgey theres two other ways it would end. One, is when the object of the victim's love returns their affections, thus making the love no longer unrequited. The victim is then cured of the disease. And two, the most common version is when the victim's lungs get filled with the flowers and their respiratory system grows roots. They choke on their own blood and petals, and die."

Tord's eyes widened. "Well that's dark." He medic shrugged. "Anyways, why are you asking about the disease?" "Um.." Tord rubbed the back of his neck. "A friend of mine has it. They refused the surgery." The medic sighed. "Well im sorry for your loss."

"He isn't dead." Tord told him. "Not yet." The medic replied. Tord sighed. He got up and left. "Thanks for the information." Tord felt horrible. Edd was gonna die soon of the disease because of his stupid ass. 

Tord entered his room and flopped onto the bed. He didn't feel emotionally well at that moment. Not even his hentai would help him. He took his phone out and began texting Edd.

Tord: Hey. You there?  
Tord: Edd?  
Tord: im really sorry! ;-;

Tord sighed, knowing after what he said, edd wouldnt talk to him for awhile. Tord sniffled a little bit, guilt weighing him down. "I - I'm so s-sorry edd..."


	9. Chapter 9

(Toms pov)  
Tom hasnt seen edd since the day he called him pathetic and it worried him. He sat next to matt on the couch and rested his head on Matts shoulder.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Tom sighed. "Edd hasnt left his house ever since i called him pathetic." Matt frowned. "Edd is sensitive and you knew that when you said those hurtful words to him. I think you should go apologize to him." Tom nodded and got up.

Tom knocked on Edds door and waited quietly. He heard the a click noise and saw the door open a bit. Edd peeked out and looked at him. "What are you here for?" "Edd I'm sorry i snapped at you. I didnt mean it. Can you forgive me?" Tom looked at him.

Edd sighed and opened the door fully. Tom eyes widened. Edd coughed and smiled a little bit. "Well.. that makes me feel better. " he said tiredly. "Edd are you okay? " 

Edd rubbed his eyes. "Yeah." Tom frowned. "Look if it is my fault your like this im so sorry." Edd huffed and mumbled something. Tom realized tord was the reason.

"It's Tord's fault your like this isnt it." Tom asked. Edd's lip quivered as he was on the verge of tears. Tom felt horrible and hugged him. "Don't worry. Ill find him and make him fucking sorry." Edd hid his face in Tom's shoulder. 

Tom sighed. "How about you stay the night at me and matts place. I think Matt stored some cola in the fridge in case you came over." Edd grinned.

"Cola? Wow, thanks tom!" Tom laughed. Edd locked the door and followed Tom. Matt looked up from the TV and smiled. He jumped up and hugged him tightly. 

"Edd! How are you? Are you okay? You've lost some weight!" Matt slurred with his words since he was talking so fast, due to being excited.

"Edd's staying the night matt." Matt cheered. "Yay!"

Edd smiled.


	10. Chapter 10

((Warning! This chapter contains alot of bad language.))

(Toms pov [again])

Tom yawned and sat up, matt sleeping peacefully beside him. He got out of bed quietly and left the room. He closed the door behind him and walked towards the lavender colored couch where Edd was sleeping. 

Edd was shaking and crying softly in his sleep, making Tom feel bad for him. He sat on the couch next to his sleeping figure and shook him a bit to wake him up. Edd opened his eyes slowly, he looked at tom. "Oh tom, good morning. " Tom smiled.

"Good morning. Sleep okay? You were crying when i came out here." Edd touched his cheek. "Oh... well i had a horrible dream. But im fine." Tom hugged him. "Don't worry. You wont have to worry about it anymore.

Edd looked at him confused. "What do you mean?" "Im gonna go to Tord and make him regret hurting you." Edd his eyes widened. "B-but Tom---" 

"Tom nothing. I am sick and tired of seeing you in this emotional and physical pain. And if you haven't forgotten, your dying because of him." The smaller male quickly shut his mouth and nodded. 

"O-okay... just dont hurt him too bad." Tom nodded. "I'll try." He got up and went back to the room. He opened the door to see matt fully dressed and styling his hair. He closed the door behind him and quietly snuck up behind him. 

He wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed his lover's cheek. "Good morning love." He purred softly. Matt smiled. "Good morning Tim!" "Its Tom, babe." Matt giggled. Tom let go off him and changed into his casual dark blue pants, his stay safe shirt, and his famous blue hoodie. 

Matt styled steve and smiled proudly. Tom thanked him, giving him a quick peck on the lips. "See you later babe." Matt frowned. "Where are you going?" He asked. "Im going to the red army base to give tord a piece of my mind. He crossed the line when he hurt edd." 

Matt grabbed his sleeve. "All by yourself? Walking into the red army base to confront him is suicide! I'm coming with." Tom sighed knowing he was unable to tell him no. "Just be careful." Edd looked up as the two left the room. "G-good morning Matt!" He said with a slight stutter.

Matt smiled and waved. "Edd, Matt's coming with me." Edd panicked a little. "N-no! I dont want to be left alone..." Tom raised a brow, the fact Edd be suddenly was afraid to be alone but then quickly understood why. "Fine. Edd if you really are up to seeing that stupid Commie again then go for it. You can come with." Edd hesitated and thought for a moment. He sighed and quickly put his shoes and hoodie on. 

(Skidaddly skip to later because im lazy af.)

Tom led them into the base, telling the soldiers that the Red leader wanted them to come talk to him. Edd held onto Matts green overcoat sleeve as they neared Tord's office. Tom knew his way around, this being his third time at the base. He kicked opened the door.

Three men looked up in surprise, one of them being the horn headed fucker Tom despised. "You," he growled, walking over to him with his finger pointed at him. Matt had Edd stay outside of the room and went in and stood near the door.

"You," he repeated after getting at a close enough distance. "You are the fucking reason my friend is goddamn dying." Tord's eyes widened. "Your the fucking reason why he refuses to eat, to care about his own health, leaving him in pain. And after you knew he had the fucking disease you ended up making it worse. How dare you. HOW FUCKING DARE YOU?!" 

Tord rubbed his temples. "Look, I'm sorry okay." "Sorry isnt gonna fucking cut it Tord." Tord dismissed the two males. "Thomas, I really am sorry about what happening to Edd but..." He frowned and looked away. "But what? Huh?" "I have an army to run and I have my own things to worry about and Edd sure isnt one of them. He isnt worth worrying over."

Edd began to cry again. "Well guess what Commie. Edd just heard you say everything. Edd come here." Edd cautiously walked in, avoiding eye contact. Tord's eyes widened and put his hand over his mouth, instantly regretting what he just said. Tord got to his feet and walked over to Edd.

Edd hid behind Matt, using him as a shield. Tord looked at him. "E-edd im really sorry." Tom grabbed him by the sleeve. "Leave him alone Tord. You've done enough."

"I...I'll make it up to you guys. Im really sorry Edd. I'll help cure you of your disease." Matt raised a brow. "But to cure it you have to truly love him back. You already proved many times over you dont." Tord sighed. "I know. I know." He walked over to Edd and opened his arms. 

"I apologize for what i said. Can we try again?" He smiled, only really doing it because he was being forced to and tom will surely beat him to the point of death if he denied. 

Edd sniffled and hugged him tightly. He snuggled his face into his chest. Tord ran his fingers through his hair, trying to soothe him. "I'm guessing thats a yes?" "Tordally." Edd said, happy with the pun he made up.


	11. Chapter 11

(No ones pov)

Tord was forced to come with them so he left Patryk to be the Red Leader while he was gone. He got in the car and sat beside edd, feeling a bit wierd. Tord wanted to help Edd feel better so he held his hand, squeezing it gently.

Edd blushed and smiled shyly. He was still nervous Tord would try to leave again as he did before, though without the robot. The thought of it made him start to cough and Matt quickly gave him the trash bag. Edd threw up the red petals and blood and cried quietly at the pain.

Tord's eyes widened as he watched Edd being in deep pain. He felt horrible, the fact that this was happening because of him. 

"You'll be staying with Edd. If i find out you did anything to hurt him, i will take my harpoon and stab the shit out of you." Tom told Tord. Tom looked at tord through the rear view mirror and Tord scowled. 

Matt groaned and looked out the window, tired of everything that was happening. "Can you two not fight please?" He snapped. Tom and Tord both said sorry and went quiet.

Later, the boys had finally reached the apartments. Tord got out and looked around. "So, you guys live here now?" Edd nodded. "Yeah. Let me show you my place." He grasped his hand and ran to his apartment. He unlocked his door and opened it. He had tord sit on the couch. "Welcome to my home." 

Tord looked around. He looked at Edd and sighed. "Oi, Edd. Come here." Edd walked over to him. Tord patted beside him. 

Edd sat next to him and Tord wrapped his arms around his waist and laid down, pulling Edd on top of him. He nuzzled the smaller male and peppered his face with kisses, wanting him to feel like Tord really liked him. 

Edd blushed and giggled. He smiled and gave him some kisses, a little nervous but being surprised that tord was okay with it. "You feel any better now?" He asked. "A little." 

Edd yawned and snuggled his face into the crook of Tord's neck. He held onto him tightly, as if he was afraid tord would leave again. Tord smiled a little and got up, holding edd. He took the smaller male to what he hoped was edd's room and put him under the covers. 

Edd tightened his grip on tord. He sighed and got under the covers beside him and watched edd snuggle close to him. He blushed slightly and closed his eyes. Tord fell fast asleep and edd opened his eyes.

He took the advantage of the moment and kissed tord. Edd smiled widely, happy to have tord there. It made him feel better. "I love you tord." Tord mumbled tiredly in Norwegian, hugging him tightly. Edd took that as a reply. 

He closed his eyes and fell asleep. A large smile plastered on his face.


	12. Chapter 12

(Tord's POV) 

Tord has been with Edd for a few days now. If he was being anywhere close to being honest, he quite enjoyed Edd's company. Occasionally, he would cuddle and give him some kisses, though avoiding kissing his lips. He stretched his arms and got up from the couch. He walked into the kitchen and saw Edd.

"God morgen Edd. " he said with a yawn. He kissed Tord's cheek. "Good Morning Tord!" Tord smiled. He hugged the smaller male and looked at the bacon Edd was making. He eyes widened. "Is that for me?!" Tord asked getting all happy. 

"No. These are mine. " Tord looked disappointed. Edd chuckled. "Im playing with you, you goof! I had some bacon earlier. " Tord rolled his eyes but smiled. 

Edd grinned and went back to cooking. He finished making the food and gave it to tord. Tord gladly accepted and kissed his head. Edd was saddened at the fact that tord never kissed his lip. 

He wanted tord to kiss his lips, showing that he loved edd back and then the disease would disapear. Though, it wasnt as bad as before tord came to stay with him. He sighed and walked to the bedroom. 

Edd had been writing in his notebook, keeping it well away from Tord's sight. He wrote about how he was feeling and hid it away. Edd coughed up some flowers, weeping quietly.

Edd knew Tord didnt really love him. Tord only liked him being around. He cried more, louder than how he usually cried. He cried because of the pain and the thought of never being cured from his disease. 

This, sadly, made the disease worsen. Tord wasn't understanding that he had to truly love edd back to save him of what awaited him. 

Tord was on the couch, watching the Tv. He barely heard the sobs that was coming from edd's room. He turned it off when he heard the loud coughing and cries molded into one. 

Tord rushed into the room, seeing the Cola lover curled up on the bed, blood dripping down his chin and tears streaming from his eyes. Red flower petals covered in blood was in front of him. 

Edd sobbed and coughed more, unable to move. He felt paralyzed as he hugged his stomach and coughed up the bloody petals. Tord eyes widened at the sight and ran over to his side. 

"Edd! God damn it. I'm taking you to the hospital." He picked him up and carried him out of the house, bridal style. He ran to the hospital, he didnt have time to deal with Tom's angry yelling if he asked for the keys to Tom's car to take him there. He panted as he got into the hospital, calling for a doctor. 

The doctor took them to the room. Edd had stopped breathing because of how much he was coughing. He was hooked up to a breathing machine to help him breathe. 

The doctor sent Tord away so he couldn't make things get worse for Edd. The Norwegian walked back to Edd's, miserable. He flopped onto the bed and sobbed. He rolled onto his stomach as his hands went under the pillow, touching something. 

Tord pulled it out, a notebook. Edd's notebook. He opened it, reading from the beginning to the end. His heart ached. The last one, the one from earlier, had caused him to cry more. 

"E-Edd, I'm so s-sorry!" He sobbed loudly. The only person on this earth who ever loved him was so close to death because he didn't understand what he had until it was almost gone. He was too afraid to tell Tom and Matt about the recent occurrence. 

He took out his phone and looked up how to cure the disease. He knew the only thing to save Edd was to love him back, to truly feel love. He knew what he had to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is the last chapter of this book. Tusen takk everyone for reading my book. i am so happy.


	13. Chapter 13

Tord wasn't allowed back into the hospital so he went to Edd a day later to save him. He ran to Edd's hospital room and stood at his side. Edd was asleep, breathing calmly as he was still attached to the machine. 

Tord stroked his cheek. He smiled to see him looking peaceful as he slept. Edd opened his eyes to look at tord. "I'm so sorry Edd... I'm sorry i put you in this situation because of my selfishness. I want to know i love you more than anything and it kills me to know im killing you slowly. I'm so so sorry. " Edd smiled weakly as he heard him say that he loved him. 

Tord took the thing covering edd's mouth and kissed his lips pashionately. Edd closed his eyes and rested his hands on tords cheeks, pulling him closer. They kissed for a short while before pulling away. Colour flowed back into his skin and his heart beat went to normal. He breathed like nothing happened. 

Edd cried, smiling. "Thank you. For saving me." He kissed him softly. Tord smiled and nuzzled him. "Anything for you min dronning. Im sorry you felt horrible that i never kissed you on the lips." 

Edd slapped him. "Ow!" "Stay out of my stuff." Edd said calmly, glaring at him. "I won't do it again." Edd smiled and laughed, wrapping his arms around Tord's neck. Tord picked him up and held him close. "I love you min kjære. " "I love you too."


End file.
